L'ennemi de la liberté
by iloveharlock
Summary: Warius a tenu sa promesse, à sa manière. Alérian est en vie, mais il commande désormais un Destroyer au sein de la résistance de la République Indépendante. Le jeune homme balafré entame un nouveau voyage pour arracher leurs prisonniers aux Erguls. Mais récupérer son père ne signifiera pas la délivrance, que du contraire !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Warius, son équipage, la Déesse, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Suivant un cycle immuable s'étalant sur la durée d'une année, la comète de Jaophyre parcourait l'entièreté de la République Indépendante.

Elle venait d'entamer une nouvelle révolution qui lui ferait croiser Déa, la planète-capitale du petit état que défiguraient de leur présence depuis des mois des Drakkars et leurs sinistres équipages.

Mais ce que la queue de la comète dissimulait, c'était un astéroïde qui n'avait rien de naturel !

C'était toute une cité qui avait été recréée à l'intérieur du planétoïde, totalement autonome, ayant ses usines, ses centres de production et même un coin de forêt.

- Amiral Hoddong, je viens au rapport.

- Prenez place, commandant Zéro. Alors, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

- Rien pour égayer la situation de l'année écoulée. Les Drakkars ont parfaitement verrouillé les couloirs de navigation de la République. Le Président est emprisonné dans son propre palais et les Erguls ont la mainmise sur les reliquats de notre flotte.

Warius se permit néanmoins un sourire.

- Mais en plus de onze mois, ils n'ont toujours pas pu comprendre d'où surgissaient nos Destroyers pour les frapper, leur rappeler que nous sommes une poignée à ne pas avoir baissé les bras ! En revanche, comme en chaque zone conquise, les Erguls ont amené leur base mobile et ils produisent les Drakkars à mesure que nous les détruisons… Il va falloir la prendre, cette décision !

Luar Hoddong approuva de la tête.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser des Drakkars sur notre propre terrain. Nous avons donc à aller sur le leur ! Êtes-vous prêt pour cette expédition, avec le nouveau bouclier d'invisibilité du _Karyu _?

- Paré, Amiral.

- Votre ami, il est opérationnel ?

- Après notre défaite, après nous être repliés ici, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec plus de Destroyers que de capitaines. La formation accélérée a néanmoins porté ses fruits. Évidemment l'inexpérience demeure, mais on peut compter sur le courage de nos Militaires. Et, pour répondre à votre question : Alérian Rheindenbach partira bien aux commandes du _Starlight_.

L'Amiral de la République Indépendante lissa ses épaisses moustaches blanches.

- Ce jeune homme doit trépigner d'impatience…

- Oui, il a plus de raisons que n'importe qui d'aller dans le monde des Erguls, approuva Warius. Ils y ont remorqué l'_Arcadia_. Si seulement on savait quel sort a été réservé à son équipage et à son capitaine. Si seulement on savait quelles ont été les pertes…

- Je vous réitère de ne pas vous leurrer d'espoirs, commandant Zéro, pria Luar Hoddong. L'option la plus réaliste demeure toujours leur exécution sans jugement !

- Je sais, Amiral. Mais l'_Arcadia_ a été le fugace symbole d'une farouche résistance aux Drakkars, reprit Warius après un moment de silence. Je pense que les Erguls ne se priveraient pas d'une exécution publique, d'en diffuser massivement les enregistrements afin de faire un exemple.

- Êtes-vous sûr que le jeune Rheindenbach vous obéira au doigt et à l'œil ? interrogea l'Amiral de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Il est le fils de son père, il a l'indiscipline dans le sang, la fâcheuse habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Mais lui aussi veut plus que tout récupérer son père avant qu'il ne lui arrive un sort funeste !

- Je vous souhaite de réussir, commandant Zéro. Ce serait vraiment précieux d'avoir le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ dans nos rangs, même en électron libre. Finalisez votre départ.

Warius se leva, salua et se retira.

* * *

><p>Membre à part entière de ce qui restait de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, Alérian portait un uniforme noir et or, avec une lettre d'accréditation faisant de lui le capitaine à durée indéterminée du <em>Starlight<em>.

- Tu es superbe, fit Warius qui avait rejoint le jeune homme qui occupait l'appartement voisin du sien au siège même de la Flotte.

- Je viens de passer un an à m'entraîner physiquement d'arrache-pied et à emmagasiner le plus que je pouvais pour assurer sur le _Starlight_. Alors, nous avons l'autorisation du départ.

De la tête, Warius approuva.

- Le grand jour, ou plutôt la grande nuit est arrivée ! Nous partons tous les deux pour le monde des Erguls. Nous allons tâcher d'en percer quelques mystères.

- Ils n'auront pas eu intérêt à faire du mal à mon père… Quoique, au vu de l'état de l'_Arcadia_ après l'attaque en traître de ce dragon portant l'emblème des Illumidas…

- On va le sortir de ce mauvais pas, avec son équipage. Tu voleras sagement à tribord du _Karyu_, compris ?

- Non, je dois d'abord aller sur la planète de Lumiane ! Je te rejoinds plus tard. J'ai mes propres projets, tu sais ? !

Et Warius leva les yeux au plafond face à une indiscipline aussi notoire alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore décollé !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Bien qu'il soit un peu plus petit que le _Karyu_, - arborant les couleurs noires et dorées de la tenue de son capitaine - le _Starlight_ le surpassait sur tous les points : résistance des coques, vitesse, puissance de feu, portée des scans.

Les Destroyers avaient été mis en chantier quand la rumeur d'un envahisseur surpuissant s'était répandue et que les premiers mondes avaient été conquis. Et cela avait été dans l'urgence que des fonds avaient été débloqués et leur construction lancée en accéléré.

Le planétoïde avait été alors placé dans la queue de la comète à son passage à proximité de Déa, ce qui était tombé à pic lors de la déroute de la Flotte Indépendante et que les survivants, et rebelles, s'y étaient à leur tour réfugiés.

* * *

><p>C'était la nuit chronologique à l'intérieur de l'astéroïde et le <em>Starlight<em> et le _Karyu_ étaient sur leur catapulte, prêts au départ.

- Tu as révisé dans le simulateur ? interrogea Warius sur la ligne strictement privée dont il disposait avec Alérian.

- J'y ai passé la journée à répéter la manœuvre. Enfin, celle qui consiste à sortir de la comète sans griller !

- Suis mon sillage et tout se passera bien. Nous ferons le point dès que nous nous serons éloignés de Jaophyre.

- A tes ordres.

La communication coupée, Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

- Rahog, lance le décompte, jeta-t-il à l'adresse de l'ordinateur central de son Destroyer.

Et une poignée de minutes plus tard, les deux vaisseaux, déjà invisibles, plongeaient dans la mer d'étoiles.

* * *

><p>Volant bord à bord, le <em>Starlight<em> et le _Karyu_ se dirigeaient vers les Mers de Galets qui selon tous les renseignements glanés abritaient en leur cœur le monde d'origine des Erguls, coordonnées dont ils avaient jailli un jour pour asservir les univers. Un voyage de cinq semaines attendait les vaisseaux avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur objectif.

- Alors, quand me lâches-tu ? questionna Warius lors du débriefing d'après envol.

- Dès que nous approcherons de la frontière. Je filerai plein pot jusqu'à la planète de Lumiane.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement ?

- Non. Il est grand temps que j'éclaircisse certains points avec elle !

- Je te laisse seul juge. Je crois que je peux deviner ce qui, entre autres choses, te ronge depuis un an. Il te faut une explication les yeux dans les yeux, je comprends. Je sais que ton _Starlight_ me rejoindra dès que possible.

Un pesant silence était soudain tombé et Warius s'obligea à le rompre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Alie ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans l'espace ?

- Disons que j'en avais un peu perdu l'habitude. Et puis, bien que je me sois préparé en ce but, je ne pensais pas repartir dans ces conditions… Ce n'est pas ma place…

- Tu n'es peut-être pas né dans ma République, mais tu en as le cœur. Tu mérites de porter cet uniforme ! Ton équipage te reconnaîtra comme tel, comme son capitaine. Au fait, pourquoi l'emblème de mon _Karyu_ sur ta veste ?

- Tu as été mon parrain dans la Flotte. Je voulais que tous le sachent au premier coup d'œil !

- Merci.

Alérian soupira encore.

- Je n'ai pas ta nationalité, et je n'ai même pas fait mon service militaire sur Terre ! Comment pourrais-je être crédible en capitaine de Destroyer ?

- Tu es à ce poste, tout simplement. Et nous sommes des Militaires carrés, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de discuter les ordres ! L'Amiral Hoggond a fait de toi le capitaine du _Starlight_, un point c'est tout ! Cesse donc de tergiverser, Alérian Rheindenbach et assume les responsabilités pour lesquelles tu as bossé comme un dingue durant une année ! Tu es prêt. Au boulot !

- Oui, mais à mon retour, sourit enfin le jeune homme.

- Comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

- Je suis insupportable, pas vrai ?

- Tu es malheureux. Tu disposes à présent de nouveaux moyens pour forcer le destin, ne t'en prive donc pas !

- Tu sais que tu as beaucoup plus de bon sens que ne le prétend mon père ?

- Mais je suis même très fréquentable, fit Warius en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son jeune ami. Allez, retourne sur ton _Starlight_. Finis de retrouver ton équilibre. Ensuite nous irons finir de percer les mystères des Erguls pour définitivement les vaincre !

- Je vois bien une reine des abeilles…

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Warius.

- Rien, je divaguais à voix haute. J'y vais. Je promets de ne pas tarder plus que de nécessaire !

- A bientôt, capitaine Rheindenbach ! Que les Dieux te protègent.

- Oui, je crois bien qu'ils vont recommencer à le faire !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Alérian avait demandé à Beebop de piloter sa navette de commandement jusqu'à la surface de la planète de Lumiane.

Comme à l'habitude, une suivante en robe vert pâle l'avait escorté jusqu'à la lumineuse maîtresse des lieux qui se tenait alors sur une terrasse surplombant les somptueux jardins de son domaine.

- Bienvenue, Alérian. Il me tardait de te revoir. Bien que ton temps soit pour moi fugace, il m'a paru long pour la première fois de ma vie.

- J'ai piaffé moi aussi en rongeant mon frein, reconnut le jeune homme après avoir respectueusement salué son amie. Mais j'avais une formation expresse à suivre afin d'être au mieux opérationnel. Peut-être qu'ainsi je serai un peu moins une charge, un boulet…

- Tu n'as jamais été un souci, assura doucement Lumiane. Ton père et Warius ne t'ont pas considéré comme tel, pas un instant !

- Je sais. Mais je ne me sentais guère utile…

Tu te trompes ! décréta la Déesse en montant avec lui dans une calèche tirée par des papillons.

Un moment, Alérian se contenta d'observer le paysage paisible, tout en harmonie de couleurs douceurs et de senteurs apaisantes.

- La dernière fois, j'aurais enfin pu faire quelque chose, reprit-il. Mais ce qui devait établir mon équilibre a conduit à tout le contraire !

- Tu avais l'énergie et un jeune corps humain, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne le supporterais pas. J'ai commis l'erreur d'espérer que tu aurais un coup de pouce de ta maman pour surmonter l'épreuve… Je m'excuse, Alie !

- Et pour que je ne sois pas détruit par la remontée de cet héritage, tu m'en as délivré, entièrement, poursuivit Alérian. Ce qui fait qu'au moment des combats, je n'ai pu doper l'_Arcadia_ comme je l'avais inconsciemment fait les deux fois précédentes.

- Ton papa avait tellement peur que ce pouvoir ne te terrasse… C'était son seul atout face au Drakkar mais il a préféré le sacrifier pour te garder en vie.

- J'ai été tellement malade après la déroute de l'_Arcadia_. Mais je n'avais pas rêvé : tu as retiré cette étincelle en moi ?

- Ce feu était trop puissant pour ton esprit conscient. Il t'aurait consumé en quelques jours, ça affolait ton père.

Lumiane inclina la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Tu as changé, forci. Tu es magnifique !

- J'ai étudié sans relâche pour en apprendre le plus possible. J'ai participé aux simulations jusqu'à l'épuisement. J'ai sué sang et eau à l'entraînement pour m'endurcir le corps et l'esprit. Il est temps que je puisse enfin me battre en adulte !

- Cela ne plairait pas à ton père. Il a toujours refusé que tu prennes les armes…

- Je ne pense pas que j'avais un autre choix, remarqua Alérian en caressant machinalement le pendentif en forme de rose à son cou. Les Drakkars contrôlent la Terre, je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu y rentrer pour reprendre mes études. Et je suis le fils de mon père, je ne peux échapper à ma destinée ! J'ai compris maintenant que les univers ne sont pas faits pour un doux rêveur ! Je commande désormais un Destroyer, j'ai toujours la tête dans les étoiles, mais cela n'est pas comparable à mes premiers pas hors de mon sol natal !

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

- Me rendras-tu mon héritage, Lumiane ? J'en ai besoin pour sauver mon père !… A condition qu'il soit toujours en vie ?

- En dix-huit ans, ton père n'a jamais pu me tutoyer. Toi, tu t'y es mis de façon naturelle, sans m'offenser. Oui, tu es différent, tu peux supporter aujourd'hui de récupérer cet héritage. Il te donnera une petite chance face aux Erguls et aux créatures maléfiques qui sont leurs alliés.

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Tu ne dis rien à ma seconde interrogation… Est-ce que mon père est toujours vivant ? En tout état de cause, je ferai de toute façon le voyage, j'ai à trouver la faille des Erguls, avec ou sans l'étincelle divine de ma mère en moi… Mais j'aimerais savoir si j'ai une chance de le tirer de leurs griffes, avec son équipage et son cuirassé ? Lumiane, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Tu ne le peux pas, ou quoi ? !

- Ce que tu vas trouver ne te plaira pas du tout. Ton voyage ne sera récompensé que par du sang et des larmes. Mais tu as à l'accomplir.

Descendant de la calèche, la Déesse prit les mains du jeune homme entre les siennes.

- Quand tu quitteras mon sol, tu auras de quoi comprendre comment libérer les univers des Erguls. En revanche, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu pourras venir à bout des ennemis qu'ils t'enverront pour t'arrêter ! J'espère te revoir, Alérian. Que ma bénédiction t'accompagne !

- Merci, Lumiane.

- Maintenant, tu peux retourner à la Sphère de Méditation, sans crainte.

- Bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- Tu es vraiment différent !

- Je me sens bizarre…

- C'est le bouillonnement de cette énergie qui se répand en toi. Mais elle va vite s'aligner sur ton onde cérébrale et disparaître.

- De quoi ? glapit Alérian.

- Je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais t'expliquer que cette étincelle que tu as récupérée est devenue brasier quelques instants durant, ensuite elle va demeurer enfouie en toi, sans plus te gêner.

- Je comprends. Je n'aurais pas voulu endurer à nouveau ce supplice en vain ! Quoique, c'est à peine si je pourrais te rapporter les visions que j'ai eues cette fois-ci.

- Tu n'en garderas même aucun souvenir. Cela te perturberait trop, poursuivit Lumiane. Et les visions de la première fois, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Des combats, des carnages. Heureusement, au milieu de cette folie il y avait l'_Arcadia_ qui traversait tout en faisant feu de toutes ses armes ! Enfin, ce sont les bribes qui me sont restées en mémoire, rien de précis en fait, la fièvre m'avait complètement détraqué le cerveau !

Alérian sourit.

- L'_Arcadia_ s'en sortait toujours et c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Oui, j'imagine, murmura la Déesse.

- En fait, c'est la meilleure chose qui soit, et la réponse à ma question d'hier ! Je finirai bien par retrouver mon père, quelque part – je l'ai déjà réussi une fois, je peux très bien recommencer !

Lumiane ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Je n'ai rien d'une Ergul, je ne retenais pas ton père contre son gré. Bien que ton voyage fut ardu et sans certitude de réussite, tu avais plus facile à me le reprendre que tu n'auras à le libérer, cette fois.

Alérian ricana.

- Sans compter que c'est lui qui ne voulait pas partir !

- Comme quoi il n'y a pas deux situations qui se ressemblent, en dépit des apparences. Prêt à repartir, Alie ?

Recouvrant son sérieux, le jeune homme inclina positivement la tête.

- Merci pour cette aide, à nouveau, Lumiane. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

- C'est votre libre arbitre de sauver ou de détruire vos mondes. J'avais hâte que tu viennes réclamer ton héritage… bien que j'aurais compris que tu y renonces définitivement, tu avais déjà tant souffert !

- J'avais à le faire, c'est tout !

- Tu es beau aussi dans le cœur, complimenta la Déesse en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son jeune interlocuteur balafré. Je crois que j'ai toujours su que ce serait ainsi que tu te présenterais à moi, que tu sois adolescent ou maintenant un adulte accompli !

Alérian rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

><p>En vol supraliminique, le <em>Starlight<em> opérait une boucle pour rejoindre le _Karyu_ et ainsi remplir leur mission commune.

- Je fais donner tout ce que je peux à nos réacteurs, renseigna Danéïre Myrovis, la lieutenante en charge de la salle des machines du Destroyer.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez reçu mes suggestions pour améliorer le circuit carétide ?

- Oui, nous y travaillions déjà avant notre départ, approuva la jeune femme au teint hâlé, au regard bleu glace et à la chevelure d'ébène. J'aurai bientôt fini le prototype pour passer aux simulations.

De la tête, Alérian approuva, continuant de parcourir le rapport qui lui avait été apporté.

Danéïre ne comprit pas le léger sourire que son capitaine eut soudain, ne pouvant deviner qu'il songeait à toutes les séances passées ensemble depuis des mois pour préparer le voyage et encore améliorer les performances du Destroyer.

- Bien, nous ferons à nouveau le point d'ici quelques jours. Et, lieutenante Myrovis, nous avons une inspection générale à opérer demain.

- Je suis parée, capitaine.

La jeune femme salua avant de prendre congé, laissant Alérian seul dans son appartement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée du salon.

« J'aimerais vous voir, petites étoiles, mais à cette vitesse ce n'est pas possible… Voilà la première fois de ma vie où je me retrouve vraiment seul. Je déteste ! J'ai hâte de te rattraper, Warius. Ensuite, nous aurons à accomplir un nouveau miracle ! Et que les Erguls n'aient pas fait plus de mal à mon père, sinon ça bardera pour eux ! Même si ça doit être mon premier et dernier coup d'éclat, je leur botterai le cul ! Il faut absolument trouver leur point faible, ils en ont forcément un ! ».


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Pour la seconde partie de son inspection, Alérian s'était séparé de Danéïre Moryvis, poursuivant uniquement avec Beebop.

C'était là une tâche purement routinière, inutile même, mais elle permettait au jeune capitaine du _Starlight_ de s'occuper tout simplement.

- Je peux poser une question, Alie ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dissimuler, Beep !

- Selon le registre de bord, tu as été nommé capitaine du _Starlight_, alors pourquoi en raser les murs quasi, et éviter les membres d'équipage ?

Le jeune homme attira le petit robot rouge et blanc dans un renfoncement de la coursive.

- Beep, j'ai été parachuté à ce poste, pistonné ! Je ne le mérite pas ! Je ne suis qu'un intérimaire ici, un imposteur même ! Comment ces véritables soldats et officiers pourraient-ils sincèrement suivre mes ordres alors que je n'ai aucune légitimité ? !

- Tout comme toi, ils suivent ceux du général Horrong. Lui ne t'a pas désigné comme favorisé mais sur tes résultats !

- Beep, je n'ai même pas vingt ans !

- Tu es celui qu'il faut à ce poste, poursuivit Beebop. Tu n'as pas l'expérience Militaire, mais tu as eu à en découdre avec nos ennemis, c'est un avantage inestimable sur tous ceux à ce bord !

- Tu parles d'or.

- Je t'aime bien. En tout cas c'est la sensation qu'analyse mes circuits et qu'ils renvoient à mes capteurs de sensibilité. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi. Je suis content d'être là.

Le petit robot eut une sorte de grésillement.

- Et la Battlyzer du bord est d'agréable compagnie, ce qui ne gâche rien. Tout comme l'est pour toi cette Danéïre, pas vrai ?

Les joues d'Alérian virèrent à l'écarlate.

- Reprenons l'inspection ! préféra-t-il marmonner.

* * *

><p>S'étant annoncé, Shizuo Ishikhura entra dans la salle de réunion, son commandant mettant fin à la communication avec le planétoïde-base.<p>

- Des nouvelles du _Starlight_ ! annonça le second du _Karyu_.

- Tout va bien ?

- Le petit arrive sans encombres.

- Ce « petit » commande un Destroyer, glissa Warius avec un sourire. Il ne faudra plus te permettre ces familiarités quand il sera là.

- J'ai toujours en tête l'adolescent que Grenadier avait débusqué.

- Moi aussi, avoua Warius. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'Alérian a réussi en seulement une année. Il s'est entièrement transformé. J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un qui « en voulait » autant.

- Vu ses raisons, ça se comprend.

De la tête, le commandant du _Karyu_ approuva les propos de son second.

- J'ai hâte de le rendre à son père. Et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre le luxe de nous attendrir. Notre mission d'infiltration est dangereuse au possible, nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-mêmes et les doux souvenirs ne nous serons d'aucun secours.

- Nous sommes tous prêts, assura Shizuo. Mais, est-il bon que le capitaine Rheindenbach continue d'avoir ce fol espoir, sans compter qu'il n'est pas le seul ?

- Dès l'instant où il a quitté la Terre, la première fois, Alérian a toujours conservé une foi absolue dans le but de son voyage. Et cette mission, officielle, ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Quant à ton « il n'est pas le seul », j'ai à continuer de croire que nous sauverons mon ami des Erguls. Murhie, la télé-psychopathe sait ce qu'Albator représente. Ce symbole de liberté est redoutable quand il peut agir, mais l'écraser pourrait être encore plus préjudiciable aux Erguls car cela encouragerait quelque part à toutes les rebellions. Rien d'étonnant dès lors à cette ignorance dans laquelle nous sommes de son sort ! J'espère au moins que ces monstres n'ont pas envisagé sérieusement que nous allions à son secours sur leur territoire même…

Warius haussa soudain les épaules.

- Tant pis, nous verrons bien une fois sur place ! Ralentissons un peu notre vitesse, que le _Starlight_ nous rattrape sans forcer inconsidérément. Chaque moment où son capitaine et moi pourrons nous concerter sera précieux pour l'avenir.

- A vos ordres, commandant.

Demeuré seul, Warius revint dans ses appartements strictement privés, s'approchant d'une photo où il se tenait auprès de Marina, chacun un bébé dans les bras.

« J'espère que les Erguls laissent la campagne de notre planète encore tranquille et que tu es en sécurité dans notre ranch ! Je ne peux être auprès de vous trois, mais tout ce que je fais c'est pour vous ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

A l'ouverture de l'opercule du sas d'arrimage entre leurs deux vaisseaux, le commandant du _Karyu_ ne s'était pas attendu à être surpris, n'ayant quitté le capitaine du _Starlight_ que depuis moins de dix jours.

Et pourtant il ressentit une sorte de frisson à la vue de son jeune ami.

- Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais à ce qu'il me semble ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fais dire, Warius ? s'étonna Alérian après avoir effectué un impeccable salut.

- Ton sourire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'en avais vu un sur ton visage !

- Je peux te retourner la remarque… La séparation d'avec les tiens te pèse terriblement, murmura Alérian en l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa salle de réunion. Si encore tu pouvais être certain qu'ils ne risquent rien… Mais papa dégommé, tu as pris la tête de liste des ennemis à abattre.

Warius eut un soupir.

- Et les Erguls sont tout à fait capables de pirater le registre d'état civil, bien que jusqu'ici ils s'y cassent les dents, fit-il. Ensuite le lien est aisé, même si depuis le planétoïde nous avons déjà tout embrouillé dans les fichiers personnels de ceux qui partagent notre résistance. Nos contre-virus sont sans cesse améliorés, il faut juste qu'ils tiennent le temps nécessaire.

- Désolé d'être rabat-joie d'entrée cela n'avait pas été mon intention, s'excusa Alérian.

- Je sais, je te connais, Alie ! sourit Warius. Et nous avons six semaines pour parvenir à notre destination. C'est long et court pour accorder notre stratégie, pour autant qu'il soit possible d'en établir une vu que nous plongeons dans le plus parfait inconnu !

- L'improvisation, tu dois grimper aux rideaux, non ?

- C'est peu de le dire !

Warius jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune interlocuteur.

- J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire la part des choses.

- Tu vas bien, c'est le principal !

- Merci, Warius. Tu es tellement patient avec moi… Bien d'autres se seraient débarrassés de quelqu'un d'aussi instable…

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Warius. Tu n'as jamais été…

- Si, quelque part. Je passe du rire aux larmes, de l'espoir à la déprime.

- Tu as eu ta part d'épreuves, en bien peu de temps. Je ne te laisserai jamais, et cela n'a rien à voir avec ma promesse, je le fais pour toi car je t'apprécie infiniment.

* * *

><p>Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent sur les deux hommes.<p>

- Café et muffins ? proposa Beebop en roulant au-devant d'eux.

- Pour deux, approuva Warius. A présent, Alérian, raconte-moi, si tu en as envie ? Ensuite nous affinerons notre vol pour prendre la route la plus sûre pour arriver au moins en un seul morceau à destination !

Alérian s'assombrit, s'assit, prenant la tasse sur le plateau apporté par son ami rouge et blanc.

- Je ne suis plus si pressé que ça d'arriver, avoua-t-il. L'absence de réponse de Lumiane me fait redouter le pire. Elle sait, et elle ne veut rien me dire !

- Comment interprètes-tu son silence ?

- Parfois, il est pire d'être en vie que mort…

- Que veux-tu dire, Alie ? sursauta Warius en manquant s'étrangler avec son petit gâteau.

Le jeune homme battit des paupières.

- Aucune idée, ça m'est venu tout seul ! Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

- Comme ta reine des abeilles ? J'ai cru que tu avais faim et envie de miel !

- Ne te moque pas, se plaignit le jeune homme. Je sais que tu as déjà ajouté « fou à lier » à ma personnalité.

- Disons que l'idée m'effleure parfois. Ainsi, tu as récupéré l'étincelle de ta mère, mais elle s'est enfouie au plus profond de toi, si j'ai tout bien compris ?

- Oui, elle risque de se manifester aux moments les plus inattendus mais je m'en fiche si ça peut nous filer un coup de pouce ! Donc, la plupart du temps, je serai parfaitement normal ! Ne compte que sur le capitaine du _Starlight_, Warius, je tiendrai mon poste !

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Et plutôt que de parler de choses délirantes, dis-moi comment tu t'en sors avec le _Starlight_ et l'équipage ?

- On se tient mutuellement à carreaux. A la fin de formation j'ai eu peu de temps pour faire leur connaissance, alors qu'eux terminaient la leur.

- Vous avez tout l'enthousiasme de votre jeunesse, avec la présence de quelques vétérans pour vous seconder. Je ne vais pas dire que j'attends l'épreuve du feu pour finir de vous souder, mais je ne connais pas de meilleur baptême. A ta santé, capitaine !

- A la tienne, commandant.

Et les deux amis entrechoquèrent leurs tasses.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

En appui discret à son jeune équipier, le commandant du _Karyu_ était venu sur le _Starlight_.

- Nous entrerons à l'aube dans la zone de la Mer des Galets. Ma présence ici se justifie pleinement.

- Ça fait bizarre, murmura Alérian. Nous avons tous répété en simulation et là je crois qu'en dépit des plus âgés qui nous encadrent discrètement nous avons encore la sensation que ce n'est pas encore pour « de vrai ».

- Normal. Nous sommes tous passé par là, assura Warius, un bras passé autour des épaules du jeune homme. Sauf que nous avions eu le temps de vols d'entraînement, nombreux, dans l'espace pour des vols plus ou moins longs. Toi, comme je te l'ai dit, tu seras dans le bain direct avec ton groupe. Et ce que j'ai lu des rapports m'a confirmé que vous formiez un bon groupe. Ton second, le lieutenant Orshyn Ludjinchraft semble lui aussi bien maîtriser ses tâches.

- Oui, lui et moi avons bien sympathisé durant notre formation accélérée, convint Alérian.

- En ce cas, je ne vais pas dire que tout est au mieux, mais tu es bien entouré.

Alérian approuva de la tête.

- Rahog l'ordinateur central ne détecte rien dans cette Mer, aussi loin que portent ses scans.

- Sur ce point, je te fais confiance, ta vue électronique est supérieure à la mienne.

Sur la passerelle du _Starlight_, dont forme générale évoquait la pointe d'une flèche, Alérian et Warius s'entretenaient en totale discrétion sur la plateforme surélevée qu'occupait le jeune homme, le paravent antibruit déployé ce qui ne permettait pas à Orshyn Ludjinchraft qui se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de capter quoi que ce soit de leur conversation.

Alérian fronça les sourcils, serrant entre ses doigts le pendentif en forme de rose qu'il portait au cou.

- Warius, la Mer des Galets est dix fois plus grande que le système solaire terrestre, n'est qu'une vaste étendue parsemée d'astéroïdes, comment allons-nous bien pouvoir y repérer la base originelle des Erguls ?

- C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes là ! rappela le commandant du _Karyu_. On a quelques mois pour passer au peigne un maximum de cette zone.

- Si les Erguls occupent comme nous un planétoïde…

- Ce qui est très possible, poursuivit paisiblement Warius. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les sondes espionnes n'ont jamais fait de rapport.

- Elles ne sont jamais revenues. Elles ont peut-être tout bonnement également été désactivées voire détruites !

- Tu marques un point, Alie.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste bien lu les rapports que tu as toi-même rédigés à ce sujet. J'adore lire, je te le rappelle !

- Moi, j'ai horreur de ça !

- Menteur, tu raffoles de la paperasserie !

- C'est vrai…

Alérian mordit dans sa sucette, se régalant des éclats de sucre pétillant dans sa bouche.

- Si on se séparait, nous couvririons plus de superficie, glissa-t-il enfin.

- Nous ne pouvons courir le risque d'être sans appui. En cas de mauvaise rencontre, nous n'aurions pas la moindre chance ! gronda Warius. C'est là que plus que jamais l'expression se tenir les coudes prend tout son sens. Je ne te laisse pas seul, tout capitaine que tu sois, et moi j'ai besoin de la puissance supérieure de ton Destroyer ! Désolé petit père, on ne se quitte pas !

Alérian eut un soupir.

- Ce pendentif m'a déjà conduit une fois à mon père, forçant le barrage de la Déesse, pourquoi ne recommence-t-il donc pas ? ! ragea-t-il.

Warius fit une grimace, se gardant de toute parole, mais échangeant un éloquent regard désolé avec son jeune ami.

* * *

><p>Sur les transats autour de la piscine principale du complexe sportif du <em>Starlight<em>, Orshyn Ludjinchraft et Danéïre Moryvis se détendaient sous les chauds projecteurs.

Le blond Orshyn se tourna cependant vers l'autre jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- Retiens-toi, soeurette, ce beau gosse balafré n'est pas pour toi !

- Je suis ton aînée, rappela cette dernière. Et je reluque qui je veux, c'est un espace public !

Elle éclata de rire, sans pour autant quitter des yeux Alérian qui accumulait les longueurs ignorant de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

- En plus, c'est l'hosto qui se fout de la charité, tu as craqué sur lui bien avant moi !

- J'avoue, gloussa son frère.

- Inutile de vous disputer, les jumeaux, intervint Danéïre, il est à moi et ça ne se discute pas !

Profitant du moment de détente bienvenue, ils rirent doucement, mais ne quittant pas du regard un Alérian qui se rinçait sous l'une des douches.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Dans l'astéroïde servant de base aux résistants de la République Indépendante, comme à l'accoutumée les nouvelles parvenaient à l'amiral Luar Hoddong, et aucune n'était bonne.

Ce dernier jeta un regard interrogatif à sa responsable du service d'analyses dont la mine était plus sombre que jamais.

- Allons bon, qu'y a-t-il, cette fois ? jeta-t-il avec un brin d'agacement.

- Le _Karyu_ et surtout le _Starlight_ n'auraient jamais dû partir pour la Mer de Galets ! Pas eux ! Et certainement pas le _Starlight _!

Téroua Lak s'assit en face du bureau.

- Bien qu'il soit encore aujourd'hui persuadé du contraire, c'est un secret de polichinelle que Zéro ne considère plus le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ comme un ennemi ! reprit-elle.

- Oui, il espère toujours qu'on croie qu'il ne joue la comédie de l'amitié avec le jeune Rheindenbach que pour mieux se servir de lui contre son père si l'occasion s'en présentait, compléta Luar avec ironie. Quant à cet Albator, bien qu'il soit un pirate le reste du temps, il a par deux fois combattu pour la Terre. Zéro était donc le mieux placé pour cette mission si sauvetage il devait y avoir – il est le seul à en avoir la motivation – pour tous les autres commandants de bord, Albator est un ennemi au même titre que les Erguls !

L'Analyste se leva soudain pour faire les cent pas.

- Cela n'a jamais été aussi vrai !

- Je ne comprends pas, grommela Luar Horrong. C'est vrai que plus le temps passe, plus les Erguls se trouvent des alliés – par soumission peureuse ou intérêt - la dernière recensée sur ce second prétexte étant ce cuirassé-dragon Illumidas qui dirige cette flottille dont Gamalthine est si fière ! Et c'est pour tenter de stopper ce déferlement de Drakkars que j'ai envoyé le _Karyu_ et le _Starlight_ investiguer à la source de cette infection.

- Il ne fallait pas, poursuivit Téroua, obstinée.

- Mais veux-tu bien en arriver aux faits ! ? glapit l'amiral. Après vingt ans de mariage, je croyais que tu aurais assimilé que je n'avais qu'une patience très limitée ? !

- Ces derniers mois, avec l'escouade des nouveaux Drakkars rouges, un cuirassé les appuyait, invisible, meurtrier.

- J'ai lu d'autres récents rapports. L'Escouade Sanglante est repartie vers la Mer de Galets, mais à des coordonnées très éloignées de celles prises par Zéro et Rheindenbach. Je ne vois toujours pas où tu vas en venue, Téroua !

- Lors de la dernière attaque, pour dégommer ceux qui étaient déjà les survivants d'une flotte de défense décimée par d'autres Drakkars, ce vaisseau inconnu s'est montré, plein de défi… C'est cet _Arcadia_, Luar !

- Les Erguls ont donc remis en parfait état cette effroyable machine de guerre… Manquait plus que ça contre nous vu qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir abattre un Drakkar !

Luar Horrong tressaillit violemment.

- L'Escouade Sanglante et l'_Arcadia_ sont quelque part dans la Mer de Galets ! réalisa-t-il. Et vu la configuration de cette zone, son éloignement, ces planétoïdes justement et ces étoiles mortes qui implosent pour en créer de nouveaux, impossible de transmettre la moindre info à Zéro et Rheindenbach – tout comme eux ne peuvent plus communiquer depuis qu'ils ont pénétré ce lieu !

- Tu as choisi l'ami et le fils de ce Pirate avec en arrière-pensée un sauvetage… Mais vu qu'il est passé du côté de ceux qu'il combattait il y a seulement un an, que ce soit de sa volonté libre ou non, la mission risque de se retourner contre le _Karyu_ et le _Starlight_.

Luar se leva pour venir serrer les épaules de sa femme.

- C'est la cata, et je ne peux plus rien faire pour l'éviter…

Il rugit.

- A moins que face à eux le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ ne se reprenne Zéro et Rheindenbach risquent bien de baisser leur garde et de se faire avoir… conclut-il tristement.

* * *

><p>La Symphora était l'âme de la planète-ruche des Erguls. Cette gigantesque créature gélatineuse se trouvait au cœur de la structure qui faisait la taille d'un soleil bien qu'il s'agisse d'un planétoïde mort. Des millions de filaments d'énergie la reliait aux parois de sa demeure, ou de sa prison, et elle communiquait ainsi à ceux de la base, mais aussi aux Sous-Symphoras dont un exemplaire alimentait chacune Ruche Ergul qui se trouvait dans les territoires conquis.<p>

Elomène la Souveraine Noire et le Suprême Hograd se tenaient sur le promontoire aérien, observant le gigantesque cerveau qu'était La Symphora.

- Elle s'agite de plus en plus, commenta Hograd.

- Il est de retour, siffla Murhie. Elle ne lâchera donc jamais le morceau, cette raclure humaine ? Dire que j'étais à un cheveu de l'étouffer dans l'œuf cet Alérian !

- Qu'il vienne au contraire, se réjouit Hograd. Nous avons désormais toutes les cartes en main !

- Oui. J'ai recouvré lucidité et forces, je suis prête, et je ne me laisserai plus surprendre. Mais nous avons désormais une meilleure arme, n'est-ce pas.

Kromer eut un grondement réjoui.

- Il est à toi. Voilà le véritable moment de nous prouver ta récente loyauté.

- Je vous en débarrasserai, assura le grand Pirate balafré, de noir et de rouge vêtu, qui se tenait en retrait du trio. S'en est fini d'être le sauveur des mondes.

Albator eut un ricanement.

- Mais je saurai être une très gentille araignée pour piéger ce gosse dans ma toile !

A pas lents, boitant lourdement et bruyamment, il quitta le Cœur de la Ruche.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Pour distraire son ami qui s'était réveillé d'humeur morose, Beebop avait projeté plusieurs de ses enregistrements, filmés sur l'_Arcadia_ après les retrouvailles entre le jeune homme et son père, lors de ses rares venues à Heiligenstadt.

« Il faut absolument que ces moments reviennent ! Je les ai rêvés, ils ont été au-delà de mes espérances durant à peine trois ans… Et les Erguls sont devenus pires que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Jamais on a eu autant besoin de toi et de ton fabuleux _Arcadia _! Cette Gamalthine t'a eu en traître, il faut rétablir l'équilibre. Je doute que tu acceptes que l'amiral Horrond t'engage, même libre, mais tu te battras auprès de Warius. Et je serai là moi aussi ! Là encore tu ne seras pas d'accord, mais à nouveau j'ai grandi et suivi une voie sans toi… A bientôt, mon papa, et on se mesurera enfin aux Erguls avec une véritable chance de notre côté ! ».

- La lieutenante Moryvis désire entrer, informa Rahog l'ordinateur central.

- De quoi ? !

- Vous avez rendez-vous avec elle pour finaliser les plans du dérivateur de particules.

- C'est vrai… Je suis vraiment très en retard ! Qu'elle patiente dans mon bureau.

- Elle y est déjà.

Alérian se précipita vers la salle de bain pour finir de se débarbouiller.

Et ce fut tiré à quatre épingles dans son uniforme noir et or qu'il se présenta à sa lieutenante.

- Encore une petite centaine d'années à cogiter ainsi et nous ferons du _Starlight_ un Destroyer invincible !

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas un siècle, capitaine.

- Alors on va faire au mieux, et au plus vite.

Alérian s'assit à la table de travail.

« On sera bien si on a encore un mois devant nous maintenant que nous sommes en plein territoire ennemis… ».

Il tourna l'écran de sa tablette vers la jeune femme au teint hâlé et au regard pétillant.

- Il y a une erreur dans cette équation, juste là, indiqua-t-il.

Danéïre eut un petit hoquet.

- J'avais pourtant tellement vérifié… Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai toujours détesté craquer sur un gars plus intelligent que moi, et aussi pourquoi je ne serai jamais que lieutenante dans ma salle des machines !

- Vous êtes la bonne personne au bon endroit, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Merci.

- Je suis sincère.

- En ce cas, appliquez-vous cette formule, car c'est la vérité.

- Heu… ?

- Vous nous avez emmenés plus loin qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'imaginer, pour ce premier vol. Et qu'importe s'il doit aussi être le dernier. Nous avons des souvenirs inestimables !

- Merci, fit à son tour Alérian en rosissant légèrement. Mais mon souhait le plus cher est de vous ramener à notre base de départ.

- Ce qui fait de vous un bon capitaine. Et je sais de quoi je parle, mon grand-père était amiral de la Flotte Indépendante avant Horrong et je n'ignore rien de toutes les subtilités Militaires !

Sentant la discussion dévier, lui échapper, Alérian appela Beebop.

- Petit déjeuner pour deux ! pria-t-il.

* * *

><p>Avant de se rendre sur la passerelle pour prendre son service du matin, Alérian avait eu une courte communication avec le commandant du <em>Karyu<em>.

- Aucun changement dans notre cap, commandant Zéro ?

- Nous nous dirigeons vers la zone de glace de la Mer. Attention aux reflets, les légendes galactopolaines disent qu'elles peuvent nous faire voir le pire et le meilleur, mais tout ne demeure que mirages ! prévint une dernière fois Warius.

- Je sais. J'ai bien potassé les fichiers d'archives avant notre départ, et encore maintenant, à mesure que nous progressons. Nous serons tous sur nos gardes. La Furie n'aura pas raison de nous.

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle Furie ?

- Celle qui contrôle ces glaces galactiques. Elle adore s'approprier les âmes de ceux qui s'affolent des illusions qu'elle envoie !

Du doigt, Warius désigna le pendentif qui brillait intensément.

- J'aurais préféré que tes dons ne se raniment jamais, finalement.

- Il faudra faire avec ! conclut Alérian. Et la Furie passée, je me rapprocherai de mon père !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Après avoir cligné des paupières, s'être frotté les yeux, le second du _Starlight_ se leva et s'approcha.

- Dites, capitaine, c'est normal que l'univers soit devenu rose bonbon autour de nous ? Ça ne figure, à ma connaissance, dans aucun de mes manuels, mais vous en avez lu tellement plus que moi !

- C'est une Furie, marmonna Alérian. Nous sommes sur son territoire et elle a commencé à projeter ses hallucinations.

- Ce n'est pas dans mon manuel, insista Oshryn.

- Non, pour cela il fallait éplucher les démesurés fichiers relatifs aux mythes galactiques.

- Ce n'est pas très Militaire, poursuivit le jeune homme blond.

- Non, mais ça arrive, rétorqua un peu sèchement son capitaine.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea alors Oshryn.

- Quelle meilleure stratégie que de désorienter son ennemi en lui donnant à voir des mirages, perturbant ses sens et jusqu'à l'équilibre de son esprit ? C'est très inventif ! Et chacun ayant droit à son propre rêve, il peut tourner au cauchemar et provoquer une hystérie collective menant à la destruction. Raccrochez-vous aux directives de notre mission, ne pensez qu'à cela, concentrez-vous entièrement dessus, pour rejeter tout le reste qui ne sera qu'illusions.

- A vos ordres.

Son second ayant été se rasseoir, Alérian recommença à triturer ses gants azur, pas rassuré du tout au demeurant !

« Il faut pourtant que nous traversions ce véritable palais des glaces spatial pour poursuivre notre route, les autres couloirs de navigation, ou plutôt passages alternatifs, sont des tourbillons de roches qui nous écraseraient ! ».

* * *

><p><em>Le cercueil de Maya ayant disparu dans la mer d'étoiles, Albator s'était retiré, fuyant les quelques personnes qui avaient rejoint sa bannière noire symbole de liberté. L'affrontement avec Zéda et son Stalzart était imminent mais il avait besoin de totale solitude dans un autre but.<em>

_ « Quel est donc cet enregistrement que tu avais scotché au double-fond de la valise contenant l'étendard et ma tenue de Pirate… ? »._

_ Tori-San ayant été se poser sur son perchoir, le capitaine de l'Arcadia tout juste éclos avait alors écouté l'autre message d'outre-tombe de la rose de sa vie._

_ - J'ai dû me séparer de lui alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Il était bien trop dangereux pour lui de demeurer auprès de moi. Pour sa sécurité, il devait quitter le Japon même. Je l'ai confié à celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance, Mulien Schormel. Il va le ramener chez toi. Quand les horreurs auront cessé, nous irons le chercher…_

_ - Mais de quoi veux-tu bien parler ? marmonna le grand Pirate balafré, un brin agacé avant de relancer l'enregistrement._

_ - … Je l'ai fait baptiser Alérian. Ton premier né devait avoir la particule inaltérable de ta lignée. Il me tarde tant de pouvoir le chérir, de passer ma vie à vos côtés à tous les deux ! Mais, quelle que soit la façon dont les événements doivent tourner, je ne ferai plus aucune confidence. La sauvegarde de notre fils est à ce prix ! Il t'attend, tu verras, mon amour, lui aussi tu ne pourras que l'aimer !_

_ Albator avait à nouveau stoppé le déroulement du message._

_ - L'aimer, cette limace inconnue sortie de toi ? Et comment pourrais-je être certain d'en être le père ? ! Je ne te fais qu'une promesse, Maya : si je trouve cette monstruosité, je l'écrase !_

* * *

><p>Le souffle court, Alérian considéra un long moment l'espace au-delà de la baie vitrée, redevenu normal, les colossaux cristaux de glace désormais derrière son Destroyer.<p>

« Très mauvais choix d'hallucination, Furie ! Même en lui tombant dessus à l'improviste, après quinze ans, il m'a ouvert son cœur et ses bras, à sa manière. Comment aurais-je pu partir dans un délire de haine suite à tes mirages ? Je sais sans nul doute possible que cette scène n'a jamais eu lieu ! Je viens au contraire chercher mon papa. Et quand nous nous retrouverons, nous aurons toute la vie pour nous aimer, comme maman le souhaitait ! ».

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son second.

- Vous avez tenu bon, Oshryn ?

- Elle voulait me contraindre à me mutiner, à prendre le contrôle du _Starlight_… Mais j'ai résisté ! souffla le second du Destroyer.

- Bien, nous pouvons alors poursuivre.

Rahog intervint.

- Je crois que j'ai repéré un astéroïde servant de refuge à des Drakkars Erguls ! Un vaisseau a explosé toute une zone du planétoïde pour fuir. Il a deux Drakkars à ses trousses !

- Identification ? pria Alérian.

- Capitaine, c'est l'_Arcadia_, on dirait qu'il tente une évasion !

- En ce cas on va lui prêter main-forte ! Droit sur ses coordonnées. État d'Alerte 4, il faut le tirer de ce pétrin ! ordonna Alérian.

Il serra les poings.

« Papa, je suis là, j'arrive ! ».


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Modéré dans son élan premier par son expérimenté partenaire, Alérian avait fait ralentir ses réacteurs.

- Au moins, tu es resté sous bouclier d'invisibilité, remarqua Warius en utilisant la lignée privée entre le jeune capitaine du _Starlight_ et lui.

- Je n'avais surtout pas envie que les Drakkars anticipent notre approche.

- Garde-toi bien de toute autre réaction épidermique que ta folle cavalcade ! intima Warius. Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un équipier qui prend le mors aux dents.

- Mais, je dois…

- Je sais. Et tu as su contenir malgré ton impulsivité première en te rappelant que tu as la responsabilité d'un équipage et d'un Destroyer. On va analyser la situation, d'accord ?

- Il faut faire vite ! paniqua néanmoins Alérian. Dans un espace envahi par les planétoïdes, mon père ne pourra pas défendre sa chance bien longtemps !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il manie la barre de l'_Arcadia_ comme personne. Nous devons cependant nous assurer que d'autres Drakkars ne surgissent pas de cet astéroïde pour nous prendre à revers.

- Il entraîne ces deux-là dans son sillage.

- Oui, il sait qu'il doit mettre le plus distance possible entre la prison dont il vient de sortir et lui. Il va tenter que les Drakkars s'écrasent sur les planétoïdes, histoire de ne pas épuiser les tirs de ses canons.

- Comment nous synchronisons-nous, commandant Zéro ? questionna sagement Alérian.

- Je vais voir du côté de la base des Erguls, empêcher si possible les Drakkars qui s'y trouveraient encore d'en sortir. Si j'en ai l'opportunité, j'enverrai des missiles à retardement par la brèche qu'a ouverte Albator ! Toi, vas appuyer ton père.

- A tes ordres !… Et merci, Warius !

* * *

><p>L'Âme de l'<em>Arcadia<em> eut des cliquetis de joie sauvage.

- Tu avais raison, Albator ! Il est là ! Il vient d'apparaître !

- Ce vaisseau inconnu, frappé de l'emblème de la République Indépendante, et ce n'est pas Warius… commenta Rei Yuki.

- Et comme ces deux-là ne se quittent pas depuis plus de trois ans, si ce n'est l'un… gloussa le grand Pirate balafré qui avait les mains appuyées au dossier de la blonde opératrice. Murhie avait raison : il revient toujours comme un chien sur son os ! Il ne comprendra donc jamais que sa place n'est pas dans les étoiles ? Si je veux lui éviter des désillusions futures et plus de mauvais coups encore, je dois le tuer moi-même ! Comment se comportent nos alliés ?

- Les Drakkars nous collent au train, mais faisant mine de nous manquer et d'être en difficultés entre ces astéroïdes, renseigna Yattaran.

- Le moucheron fonce droit vers ma grande toile, sourit Albator.

Claudiquant péniblement jusqu'à sa barre en bois, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se saisit des poignées.

- Ordre aux Drakkars _Soyat I_ et _II_ d'appliquer la phase suivante de l'opération ! Accrochez-vous, on va durement encaisser !

Ralentissant, tanguant légèrement comme si certaines commandes ne répondaient pas, le cuirassé vert encaissa plusieurs tirs Erguls de plein fouet.

* * *

><p>- Je me tiens prêt à envoyer les missiles, annonça Raï. J'ai bloqué le compte à rebours, je n'attends plus que vos ordres pour les envoyer dans la brèche ouverte par l'<em>Arcadia<em>, commandant.

Unabara s'approcha du poste de Warius.

- L'_Arcadia_ réapparaissant juste quand nous approchons, étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu trop troublant que pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, on l'aurait rêvé que ça ne serait pas passé de meilleure façon, ronchonna Warius. Les Erguls ne peuvent percer ce nouveau bouclier occulteur, il n'y a donc aucun moyen pour eux de savoir que nous sommes là, leur Murhie est juste bonne pour faire un potage ! Mais en un an, Albator n'a pu aussi que préparer sa fuite, dès que la plus petite occasion se serait présentée à lui… Eventrer cet astéroïde pour échapper aux Erguls, traverser seul la Mer des Galets, pure folie, mais c'est aussi lui tout craché ! Je veux malgré tout croire aux miracles, il ne nous reste que cet espoir face à ces monstruosités ! Soyons prudents, mais nous ne pouvons faire autre chose que d'aller au secours de mon ami !

- A tes ordres.

- Raï, lance les missiles. Ensuite, nous allons rééquilibrer la partie entre le _Starlight_, l'_Arcadia_ et ces deux Drakkars ! Révélons-nous pour donner un bon coup de semonce aux Erguls. Ensuite, nous disparaîtrons à nouveau et, à trois, nous étudierons nos chances pour découvrir enfin leur point faible !

Warius eut un très léger sourire.

- Notre fine équipe enfin recomposée, chacun de nous disposant d'un vaisseau de guerre de première classe, les Erguls ne seront désormais plus tranquilles !

Et ses missiles ayant pénétré l'astéroïde, programmé pour des explosions en chaîne, encore invisible le _Karyu_ se dirigea vers le combat qui faisait rage.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Plus agile et plus rapide, le _Starlight_ s'était glissé sous l'_Arcadia_ pour attaquer le Drakkar le plus proche du cuirassé vert.

- Eux aussi ont amélioré leurs boucliers nos tirs demeurent inefficaces, gronda Oshryn Ludjinchraft.

- J'augmente la puissance des canons à leur maximum et je fais charger nos missiles les plus destructeurs, renseigna sa jumelle opératrice aux consoles d'armement.

- Nous tenons bon la barre, firent la Battlyzer du bord et Beebop.

- Où en est l'_Arcadia_ de mon père? jeta Alérian.

- Il a sérieusement encaissé, reprit Oshryn. Il semble avoir reçu une sorte de flux acide qui ronge son aile gauche, ça va gravement l'handicaper pour voler ! Vous avez dit « votre père » ? !

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'établir mon pedigree ! Avec ces dégâts, l'_Arcadia_ va avoir du mal à assurer. On revient vers lui voir ce qu'on peut faire pour l'assister tout en canardant ces Drakkars !

* * *

><p>Son œil marron rivé sur l'une des fenêtres ouvertes sur l'écran géant de sa passerelle, Albator se réjouit silencieusement.<p>

- Il ramène ses fesses. Prévisible au possible, ce débutant. Sa place n'a jamais été dans une tour de commandement et cela se confirme en ce jour ! Mais rien de toutes les souffrances de l'année écoulées ne seraient arrivées s'ils n'étaient venu me débusquer ! A présent, qu'il soit de mon sang importe peu. De borgne et balafré que j'étais, il a fait de moi un infirme. A lui de payer ! Rei, intime au _Stofar II_ de frapper à tribord, au niveau de la proue ! Notre coup de grâce qui sera le prélude au sien !

- Tout de suite, capitaine !

* * *

><p>La Battlyzer du <em>Starlight<em> clignota.

- Capitaine Rheindenbach, j'ai une communication entrante ! Celui de l'_Arcadia_ veut vous parler !

- Ouvre-lui vite le canal… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu as vu ce dernier tir du Drakkar, l'_Arcadia_ devient presque impossible à manœuvrer, jeta Albator. Je peux encore le maintenir, le sauvegarder même, mais pas avec cet équipage à bord. Je peux t'envoyer mes blessés ainsi que les valides qui se trouvent néanmoins à des postes trop exposés ? Ce n'est qu'un transfert provisoire, le temps qu'on se sorte de ce pétrin, je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'envahir de mes Marins !

- Envoie les navettes de sauvetage, je les récupérerai.

Tout en se positionnant pour protéger le flanc meurtri du cuirassé vert, Alérian distribua ses directives pour l'accueil des Marins.

Yattaran claqua comiquement des talons devant son capitaine.

- Paré !

- Très bien. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à ce jeune crétin crédule, on va bel et bien l'aborder ! rugit Albator. J'ai laissé cet irresponsable décider et diriger ma vie, cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je reprends le fil de mes décisions ! Allez-y, faites un massacre. Moi je vous suivrai comme je peux, conclut-il en traînant la jambe.

* * *

><p>De son poste, Warius vit Shizuo Ishikura se pencher plus encore vers ses écrans.<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il ? A part que ce Drakkar nous bloque le passage et évente mes tactiques pour le contourner sans que je puisse lui causer de véritables dommages ?

- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal sur le _Starlight_ du capitaine Rheindenbach. Je ne capte plus aucune communication et ce ballet de navettes avec l'_Arcadia_ est surprenant.

- Albator a été mal à plus d'une reprise, les archives en témoignent, mais il ne s'est jamais séparé de son équipage – certainement pas sans la conviction qu'ils soient tous condamnés ! ajouta le commandant du _Karyu_. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour une évacuation ! Nous sommes à trois contre deux, il n'a pas à faire mine de baisser ainsi les bras !

- Je n'aime pas ! Je n'aime pas ça ! glapit Raï. Comment savoir ce qui arrive sur le _Starlight_ à présent ?

Battlyzer s'agita auprès de son commandant.

- Nous sommes à distance suffisante, mon cerveau électronique peu entrer en contact avec ma consœur. Elle nous transfèrera les images des caméras intérieures.

- Juste spectateurs ? Moi aussi je n'aime pas, grinça Unabara.

- Tant qu'on ne se débarrassera pas de ce Drakkar c'est tout ce que nous pourrons pour le _Starlight_.

Warius serra les poings.

« Albator, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? A quel point donc as-tu changé en étant aux mains des Erguls ? ».


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Se battant côte à côte avec l'_Arcadia_, le Destroyer de la Flotte Indépendante avait haussé son niveau de combat, lâchant ses meilleurs coups que le Drakkar avait accusés.

- C'est bien. Le réarmement étudié durant l'année pourrait bien porter ses fruits. Mais ne dévoilons pas tout, marmonna Alérian. Ce qui importe c'est d'amener l'_Arcadia_ en relative sécurité, le temps de réparer.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son second.

- Où en est-on de l'accueil des Marins rescapés ?

- La lieutenante Danéïre Moryvis s'en chargeait, le pont d'envol pour les accueillir étant non loin de la salle des machines, vu notre position à côté de l'_Arcadia_. Ce n'est pas le plus sécurisant, mais nous sommes dans l'urgence.

- Mon père ne nous attaquerait pas ! siffla Alérian. Les Erguls peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne le retourneraient jamais, il en a vu d'autres !

- Nous n'avons plus de communication avec la zone d'accueil, s'agita Beebop.

- Les communications s'éteignent les unes après les autres, ajouta sa consœur à crête.

- C'est quoi ce foutoir ? gronda Oshryn.

- Alerte Intérieure 3, capitaine ! suggéra dans un rugissement le responsable de la passerelle, le seul vétéran à ce poste.

- Des Rampants auraient pu monter à bord ? commença à s'inquiéter le capitaine du _Starlight_. Ils avaient déjà réussi à investir le _Karyu_…

- Je pense moins aux Rampants qu'aux hommes du capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! aboya Oshryn en livrant le fond de sa pensée.

- Non, il…

Dans un grésillement, la voix de la lieutenante responsable de la salle des machines jaillit d'un interphone.

- Capitaine, ils nous envahissent ! hurla Danéïre. Ils veulent se rendre maître du bord ! Il faut protéger notre convertisseur… Mes codes ne passent pas car tout grille, envoyez les vôtres !

- De suite, rugit Alérian en tapant ses mots de passe.

- Ça n'arrive pas à destination non plus pour que les portes blindées se ferment ! glapit Beebop.

- Bon, je vais aller le faire en manuel, sur place. Lieutenant Ludjinchraft, je vous confie la passerelle.

- Capitaine, ce n'est pas pru…

- Mon père viendra nous aborder personnellement, c'est à moi de l'arrêter !

* * *

><p>Le Drakkar face à son <em>Karyu<em> commençant à faiblir, ses boucliers détruits les uns après les autres, Warius ne pouvant cependant que toujours suivre en spectateur impuissant l'invasion des Marins de l'_Arcadia_.

« Il était envisagé que s'il était toujours en vie, Albator puisse être retourné par les Erguls, mais pas à ce point ! ».

Mais quand un Pirate borgne et balafré, de noir et de rouge vêtu descendit d'une navette le doute ne fut plus permis pour Warius.

Revivant le cauchemardesque souvenir de son enfance, il vit ledit Pirate tirer à tout va de ses armes dévastatrices.

« Dire que c'est une machine de mort comme toi qu'Alérian est allé tirer de sa retraite… ».

Paniqué, désespéré, Warius ne put que suivre la progression aussi maladroite que meurtrière d'un Pirate physiquement diminué mais la rage sanglante presque décuplée !

« Albator, qu'es-tu donc devenu ? A moins que ce ne soit ta nature profonde qui ne soit rejaillie au contact des Erguls ? Cette part noire en toi que tu redoutais de voir s'exprimer en allant chercher refuge chez la Déesse, comme tu me le racontais ? Arrête-toi, Albator ! Je t'en supplie, n'en fais pas plus ! Nous sommes là pour te sauver ! ».

* * *

><p>Un lance-roquette ayant pris pour cible l'ascenseur qu'il avait emprunté pour rejoindre la zone sensible de son vaisseau, Alérian avait atteint beaucoup plus brutalement que prévu sa destination !<p>

Beebop qui avait accompagné son ami commença à se saisir des débris pour le dégager.

Alérian tenta de bouger, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout le bas de son corps était coincé sous les poutrelles qui s'étaient écroulées sur lui, sa main droite écrasée sous un panneau à demi éventré, et il distinguait que peu de chose de son œil gauche, son profil droit ruisselant de sang bien que la douleur qui se ranimait lui indiquait que la blessure était bien plus grave.

- Oh, papa, pourquoi… ?

Il vit l'ombre de son père le mettre en joue de son gravity saber et une douleur effroyable lui traversa la tête.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Albator rageait, autant contre sa jambe folle que contre le semi-échec de sa mission.

- Si ce maudit _Karyu_ n'avait pas déboulé j'aurais pu finir le travail ! Mais vu l'état dans lequel j'avais demandé aux _Stofart_ de me mettre, je n'étais plus capable de grand-chose contre un cuirassé et un Destroyer… Murhie n'avait parlé que du gamin ! ?

- Elle n'a pas retrouvé l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs, mais suffisamment pour nous prévenir, gronda Hograd le Suprême des Erguls.

Absolument pas impressionné par l'Ergul qui faisait deux fois sa taille, le grand Pirate balafré le fixa, la mine et l'œil rageurs.

- Ces Mécanoïdes commandos sont plus terribles que dans mon souvenir. Le second de ce _Starlight_ les a envoyés et ils ont déferlé de partout. Et je n'ai toujours que quarante Marins à mon bord !

- On vous a proposé… glissa Kromer.

- Aucun Ergul ne mettra les pattes à bord ! C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant d'avoir perdu une fois !

Albator martela le sol de son pied valide.

- Qu'importe si j'ai sous-estimé au premier engagement un ennemi finalement totalement inconnu. Ils sont quasiment piégés tous les deux dans la Mer de Galets. Ils ne seront pas à nouveau opérationnels avant des semaines, ça me laisse le temps de revoir entièrement ma stratégie. Ensuite, je repartirai avec vos Drakkars pour une nouvelle campagne de conquête. Il me tarde de rappeler ce que signifie vraiment mon drapeau, ce que je suis au plus profond de moi.

- Nous n'en doutons pas, firent les deux têtes pensantes des Erguls. Il suffisait de gratter un peu le vernis du prétendu chevalier blanc pour trouver le guerrier pur et noir.

- Je vais superviser les réparations de mon _Arcadia_.

Et sans attendre l'éventuel accord de ses géants interlocuteurs, Albator fit demi-tour et quitta le dôme de pierre abritant leur salle de décisions.

Hograd et Kromer échangèrent un regard soucieux.

- Il a échoué. Nous ne nous attendions pas à cela.

- Murhie n'avait effectivement prédit que l'arrive du gosse. Sinon Albator aurait eu d'autres Drakkars en appui.

- Le piège était intelligent, il a été à un cheveu de réussir, objecta Kromer. C'est moi le stratège, Hograd, je suis le mieux à même de juger ! Albator ne sera pas à son maximum destructeur avec cette poignée de Marins. Il va falloir le persuader d'embarquer nos Rampants !

- Je doute qu'il change d'avis… maugréa Hograd.

- Il n'a pas voix au chapitre ! siffla la noire Souveraine Elomène en se matérialisant, semblant jaillir du joyau scellé au sol. On dirait que vous oubliez ce qu'il est ? Vous ordonnez, il obéit, c'est aussi simple que cela !

- A vos ordres.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'il ait émis le souhait de ne pas être dérangé, Warius ne s'offusqua pas de voir Machinar franchir le seuil de son appartement.<p>

- Je voudrais savoir combien de temps nous restons dissimulés au cœur des crevasses de cet astéroïde ? questionna d'entrée le Doc du _Karyu_.

- Autant de temps que de nécessaire. Nous en avons pour un bon moment avant que les réparations des équipes Mécanoïdes ne soient finies, ici et sur le _Starlight_ bien que ce dernier ait surtout été dévasté de l'intérieur.

- C'est tout ce qui était important pour moi.

- Quel est le souci ? Comment va Alie ?

- Mieux, médicalement parlant. Mais je doute que quiconque soit de cet avis une fois qu'il sera remis sur pieds, qu'il pourra revenir sur les événements qui l'ont amené une fois encore dans ma salle d'opération… En revanche, bien que je lui ai proposé à l'époque la chirurgie esthétique pour sa balafre, là je ne peux pratiquement rien.

- Je me doutais bien d'une annonce comme celle-là, soupira Warius en passant les mains sur son visage. Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ?

- Infime, mais je ne m'y engagerai pas. Son état est encore beaucoup trop critique !

- Nous avons du temps, malheureusement, pour qu'il se rétablisse, reprit Warius après un moment de silence.

Il releva la tête, son regard dans celui de Machinar.

- Tu n'es pas venu que pour ces nouvelles. Tu es venu pour… l'autre chose, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Tu es le parrain d'Alérian dans la Flotte Indépendante. J'ai besoin de ton accord, de ta signature sur la décharge.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire ?

- Rien du tout.

Warius rendit les documents paraphés.

- Quand vas-tu le faire ?

- Maintenant. J'avais déjà fait préparer Alérian pour le bloc avant de venir te voir ! Je vais donc procéder à l'amputation de sa main droite.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Warius cligna des yeux, horrifié et fasciné à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Machinar eut un gloussement.

- Je pensais qu'on avait formé un guerrier comme toi à quelques notions d'anatomie ? C'est une main.

- Je le vois bien. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu la conserves dans ce bocal ?

- Ce n'est pas un bocal, c'est un caisson de régulation. Toi, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de morphogénèse, commandant !

- Que voudrais-tu donc que j'en fasse ? Ça ne m'aide guère à dégommer des ennemis.

- Tu commences à parler comme un Pirate…

- Je m'adapte à mes adversaires, gronda le commandant du _Karyu_. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as prié de venir dans le labo du cuirassé ?

- C'est la main d'Alérian.

- C'est morbide.

- C'est sa main et ce n'est pas la sienne.

Exaspéré, Warius leva les bras.

- Je sais que nous sommes coincés ici pour des semaines, mais ne joue pas avec ma patience !

Le jeune homme tressaillit, saisissant le Doc Mécanoïde par les épaules.

- Tu as trouvé une solution pour le gamin ?

- Oui. Pour t'expliquer de façon simple, j'ai introduit des cellules d'Alérian dans la machine et avec tous les paramètres biologiques et autres dont je l'ai nourrie, elle a créé cette main. C'est donc bien parfaitement sa main, bien que ce ne soit pas celle avec laquelle il est venu au monde.

- Quand vas-tu la lui greffer ?

- Dès que la croissance sera complète, d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Tu es sûr que cela va fonctionner ?

- En théorie, les conditions optimales sont réunies, il n'y a aucun risque d'échec.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Doc ?

Warius soupira.

- Tu penses déjà à toutes les séquelles psychologiques ? fit-il en répondant à sa propre interrogation.

- Je les avais déjà en tête quand Beebop avait déblayé tous les débris de cet ascenseur et que je l'y ai récupéré, reconnut Machinar. Allons à mon cabinet, nous avons d'autres choses à débattre, bien qu'au premier abord elles ne me concernent pas.

- Je crois que je peux deviner.

* * *

><p>Sans surprise non plus, Warius avait découvert le jeune Oshryn Ludjinchraft qui se trouvait déjà dans le cabinet médical.<p>

- Désolé de m'imposer, commandant Zéro.

- Repos, lieutenant. Doc Machinar m'a donné de bonnes nouvelles concernant votre capitaine.

- Elles peuvent vraiment l'être ? Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire…

- Le capitaine Alérian Rheindenbach va bénéficier d'une greffe pour sa main. Ses autres blessures sont en voie de guérison.

- Et pour son œil ?

- C'est encore indécis. Les lésions sont profondes, répondit Machinar. Les blessures physiques trouvent toujours une solution, même si elles sont parfois bancales.

Le second du _Starlight_ fit la grimace.

- Un dernier thème non choisi à la légère j'imagine. Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, vu la ressemblance physique c'est évidemment son père, aussi pourquoi lui a-t-il fait ça ?

- Son cuirassé presque détruit, un an prisonnier des Erguls, tous les retournements sont possibles, répondit non sans réticence Warius. Mais jusqu'au bout nous y avons cru, Alérian le premier. Le piège était parfait. Alérian a suivi son cœur et les directives de la hiérarchie d'essai de sauvetage. A présent, nous savons à quoi nous attendre.

- Cela fera beaucoup de mal à mon capitaine quand vous le sortirez de ce coma artificiel… Pourrons-nous poursuivre notre mission dans ces conditions ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, rétorqua sèchement le commandant du _Karyu_. Tout retour est impossible. Et nous ne pouvons rentrer sans ramener les renseignements que notre Flotte espère.

- J'assurerai jusqu'à ce que mon capitaine reprenne son poste, promit Oshryn en se levant pour saluer impeccablement avant de sortir.

- Ce gosse est courageux, remarqua Machinar.

- Oui, et ses interrogations et angoisses sont les miennes. J'avais les mêmes questions à ton égard, Doc !

- Tu as donc mes réponses. Je ne peux m'avancer que sur le plan médical concernant le petit. En revanche, il aura bien plus de mal à se remettre de ce que son père lui a fait, aux ordres des Erguls de gré ou de force, et seule la dernière option est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Albator ne se serait jamais rallié de sa volonté à ces monstruosités qu'il avait décidé de combattre en sortant de sa retraite dorée, au propre comme au figuré ! J'aurai toujours foi en lui, enfin en celui qu'il était…

Warius se mordit les lèvres, détournant son regard de celui de son Doc Mécanoïde.

- Mais s'il est devenu l'ennemi désigné, lui aussi je le combattrai, revenant ainsi à la configuration première qui est la seule que connaisse ma hiérarchie – cette fois, je ne mentirai plus…

Machinar se remit à ses ordinateurs.

- Je dois préparer la greffe d'Alérian, s'excusa-t-il.

Et Warius se retira à son tour.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Mis à l'écart des derniers événements, strictement médicaux entre le patient et son chirurgien, Warius ne pouvait que ronger son frein, se concentrant sur les tâches strictement relatives à sa mission, aux réparations des deux vaisseaux de guerre.

Il s'inquiétait, et il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

><p>Alérian avait interminablement fait tourner et retourner sa main droite bandée devant ses yeux.<p>

- Ce ne peut être la mienne !

- Tu as raison et tort. Mais cette main est désormais celle avec laquelle tu vivras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, fit Machinar, du plus doucement qu'il le pouvait.

- Je ne la sens pas, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Les connexions se remettront. Elles le sont déjà, mais il faut que tout ton organisme s'habitue à ce membre. Quelles sont tes autres réactions, Alie ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est écœurant !

- Alie ! protesta le Doc Mécanoïde.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre ses oreillers, infiniment las, le regard obstinément détourné.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ?

- Je suis médecin !

- J'aurais préféré que tu sois épicier !

_ Alérian tenta de bouger, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout le bas de son corps était coincé sous les poutrelles qui s'étaient écroulées sur lui, sa main droite écrasée sous un panneau à demi éventré, et il distinguait que peu de chose de son œil gauche, son profil droit ruisselant de sang bien que la douleur qui se ranimait lui indiquait que la blessure était bien plus grave._

_ - Oh, papa, pourquoi… ?_

_ Il vit l'ombre de son père le mettre en joue de son gravity saber et une douleur effroyable lui traversa la tête._

* * *

><p>- Ils l'ont fait, Warius ! Ils l'ont retourné et en ont fait un de leurs combattants, ils n'ont pu y arriver qu'en lui faisant le pire mal ! J'avais raison : il aurait mieux valu pour lui d'y rester… Il ne serait pas devenu cette machine à tuer – et pourtant c'était bien cette machine que j'étais allé chercher à mon premier voyage… Je ne pensais pas que… Et en même temps c'était tellement logique ! Les Erguls non plus n'allaient pas assassiner une telle mécanique de mort ! Tout est de mon unique faute… Je suis le seul responsable… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en vie pour assister au désastre que j'ai orchestré ? Je ne voulais que trouver une solution… J'ai tout foiré…<p>

- Tu as accompli plus d'un miracle depuis que je t'ai rencontré, quand tu m'as forcé la main, passager clandestin !

- Je n'ai pas su réaliser le seul nécessaire : sauver mon papa. Et en plus il est devenu infirme à cause de moi.

- Les risques des combats. Albator comme moi savait parfaitement à quoi il s'engageait. Il a joué, il a perdu, c'est la froide et cruelle vérité. Et toi aussi, tu dois accepter les conséquences de ton engagement sous la bannière de la République Indépendante. Avant même ton père, c'est à la voie que tu as choisie que tu dois ces blessures.

Alérian eut un sanglot, toujours dos tourné à son visiteur.

- Mais je n'en veux à personne… C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Machinar a greffé un membre mort sur mon poignet alors que ma main est toujours là ! Je me sens… un monstre !

- Ça passera. C'est une réaction normale. Il faut du temps. Alie, on est là pour toi.

- Je ne veux de personne ! Foutez-moi la paix, oubliez-moi ! Je n'ai apporté que le malheur, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

* * *

><p>Kromer le Coordinateur des Drakkars était venu au laboratoire tenu par Lyop Jung, un scientifique venu du monde même de la Souveraine Noire.<p>

- Il est remis à niveau ? gronda l'Ergul.

- Ce n'était qu'une question de mise à jour et de révision des fichiers. Un travail délicat entre la personnalité mémorisée et le travail de Murhie à la base. Mais avec encore du temps, j'arriverai à une perfection totale, une autonomie parfaite.

- Faites au plus vite. Le reste importe peu, nous n'avons besoin que de résultats, et à finir le travail commencé ! rugit Kromer à l'adresse du Mécanoïde à l'aspect totalement humain. Quand sera-t-il prêt à être renvoyé sur le terrain ?

- Bientôt. A présent, laissez-moi faire mon boulot !

L'Ergul grognant mais battant en retraite, Lyop glissa de nouvelles fiches au niveau de la poitrine de la copie entièrement mécanique d'Albator allongée dans son caisson de programmations avant de retourner à ses ordinateurs.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Alérian eut un profond soupir.

- Qu'as-tu donc encore inventé, Machinar ?

- Cet appareillage suppléera aux séances de kiné. Cette fine armature ne pèse que quelques grammes, elle va soutenir tes os et tes muscles, envoyant si nécessaire des impulsions d'énergie pour que tu parviennes à contrôler ta main. Oui, normal que ça te tire une grimace, c'est…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est parce que cela me rappelle l'Inhibiteur Mental des Erguls. A la différence que leur appareil était sous leur main et non au-dessus.

- Tu vas t'habituer. Je vais le fixer, attention, ça va picoter un peu quand les aiguillons vont s'enfoncer pour atteindre tes nerfs. Et quand tu porteras tes gants, personne ne le verra.

Le Doc Mécanoïde fixa un instant le jeune homme, guettant son approbation.

- Alie ?

- Merci, Machinar, fit enfin Alérian.

* * *

><p>N'attendant aucune visite impromptue, Warius avait laissé les portes ouvertes. Aussi sursauta-t-il franchement quand l'ombre d'Alérian, en parfait uniforme noir et or, se projeta sur sa table de travail.<p>

- Je n'ai que trop manqué à mon poste, commandant Zéro, mais me revoilà.

- Alérian, ça fait plaisir, assura Warius en désignant un siège au jeune homme. Mais tu ne seras pas sur ta passerelle avant un bon moment encore, c'est tout juste si tu arrives à avancer !

- Les poutrelles ont bien meurtri mes jambes, mais sans les casser au moins. Avec la rééducation, ça ira bien mieux que de passer mes journées allongé sur mon lit d'hôpital.

Le jeune homme se força à lever sa main droite pour rassurer son ami.

- Je vais m'y habituer, promis.

- Tu es courageux, je n'en doutais pas. Et bientôt, Machinar enlèvera aussi ce pansement à ta tête.

- Papa n'a pas eu le temps de me flinguer à bout portant, c'est un autre débris qui en tombant m'a ouvert le crâne…

- Bienvenue au club, grinça Warius en se souvenant des Rampants qui avaient un jour envahi son cuirassé.

Il se leva pour remplir deux tasses de café.

- Repose-toi sans souci, nous ne bougeons pas d'ici avant au moins un mois.

Alérian voulut saisir l'anse de la tasse mais n'enregistrant pour toutes les sensations de poids et de chaleur elle lui échappa, roulant au sol.

- Je suis désolé… gémit-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Cela va te revenir.

- Il y a intérêt si nous voulons remplir notre mission et nous débarrasser au passage de quelques ennemis si l'occasion se présente.

- Que veux-tu dire ? murmura Warius, soudain pas rassuré du tout !

- Papa s'est servi de mon amour inconditionnel pour me piéger. Mais c'est une stratégie qui pourrait aussi se retourner contre lui ! rugit le jeune homme.

- Alérian !

- J'ai fichu la merde, à moi de tenter de réparer un minimum, non ? rétorqua froidement ce dernier. Et si je veux nous donner une chance, il faudra que j'essaye une sortie une fois que je serai un peu remis sur pieds.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment… ?

- Moi non plus, pas encore. Mais je vais y réfléchir. Comme tu viens de le dire, je n'aurai que cela à faire pour les jours à venir vu que tu t'es chargé de tous les formulaires concernant les blessés graves à mon bord. Heureusement, les Mécanoïdes commandos ont pu être remis en état. Et ma lieutenante de la salle des machines a déjà récupéré de ses légères blessures. Bref, il n'y a que moi qui suis à la traîne, pour changer… Tu te trompais en me recommandant à ta Flotte, Warius, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'en veux pour preuve notre présence ici. Je ne connais aucun capitaine d'à peine vingt ans qui aurait pu réaliser cet exploit.

- Génial, on a failli se faire atomiser avant même d'arriver ! continua de se fustiger Alérian.

- Les risques du métier. Et je n'aurais pas voulu faire ce voyage avec un autre que toi. Je me suis battu pour t'avoir !

- Merci…

- Je suis sincère. A présent, cesse de te tracasser. Je te ramène à ton appart, tu dois te ménager.

De la tête, Alérian acquiesça avant de se lever. Prenant le bras de son ami, il quitta le bureau, revenant à un studio qui avait été celui de ses quinze ans, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur avec la poignée de bons souvenirs qui revenaient de cette période.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Tenant à conserver autant que possible d'autonomie et de dignité, Alérian avait insisté pour procéder seul à sa toilette matinale avant la venue de l'infirmier pour les soins.

Et bien que cela ait pris un temps considérable, tout son corps constellé d'ecchymoses plus ou moins sérieuses témoignant des impacts des débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus, il avait été au bout de ses ablutions.

Mais comme tous les matins, c'était son reflet dans le miroir qui l'avait retenu en équilibre instable sur ses jambes fragiles.

Si la balafre de sa joue gauche ne l'avait guère déstabilisé, sauf dans un premier temps de ne plus retrouver son visage jeune et frais aux traits réguliers, il en allait à présent tout autrement avec le cache-œil protégeant son profil droit.

« Quoique tu prétendes, Machinar, tu ne sais absolument pas si ce sera définitif ou non… Et je ne me réjouis nullement cette fois de ressembler à ce meurtrier sans âme qu'est devenu mon père ! Il faut que je retrouve entièrement la vue, absolument ! ».

Tendant la main vers sa robe de chambre, il revint lentement vers la chambre et appuya sur le bouton d'appel pour signaler qu'il était prêt pour les premiers soins de la journée.

Une visiteuse s'était annoncée à l'interphone du studio.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, capitaine ?

- Danéïre, je ne suis pas en service, nous sommes tous sur la touche. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom ! Vous avez pris votre petit-déjeuner ?

- Oui, avant de quitter le _Starlight_.

- Asseyez-vous, je finis le mien. Servez-vous un café.

- Ca, je ne refuserai pas.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir quitté le Destroyer par l'un des tubes d'arrimage qui nous relient au _Karyu _? interrogea-t-il entre deux bouchées. Un souci ?

- Si tel était le cas, je me serais entretenue avec Oshryn. Vous, vous êtes en convalescence. Non, je venais voir les nouvelles que je voulais prendre, je me méfie un peu des racontars.

- Et quel est votre avis sur ma personne abîmée ?

- Je m'attendais à vous trouver plus mauvaise mine, avoua la jeune femme. Cet ascenseur a fait une sacrée chute avant de s'écraser au bout de la coursive de ma salle des machines…

- Comment va votre bras ? s'enquit-il.

- Il n'était que luxé, rien de comparable avec vos blessures. Nous avons eu tous très peur, surtout rétrospectivement à la vue de l'enregistrement de l'abordage des Marins de votre… du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Cela s'est joué à un cheveu. Les Mécanoïdes commando ne lui ont pas permis de finir d'ajuster son tir. Sinon il aurait été au bout de son geste !

- Oui, je l'ai compris. Je ne me bercerai plus d'illusions, je l'ai payé trop cher, soupira Alérian, l'appétit coupé, se contentant de son café qui refroidissait.

- Nous sommes tous désolés. Cela aurait sans doute été plus facile avec un adversaire inconnu ?

- Je ne sais pas… Là, je connais cet ennemi, cela nous aidera la prochaine fois, avoua enfin le jeune homme. Et puis, même si l'équipage le suit, je suis vraiment très inquiet pour Clio ! Sans leur télépsychopathe de Murhie, les Erguls n'avaient guère de chance de pouvoir lui imposer leur volonté et de l'emprisonner…

Alérian eut un profond soupir, de la tristesse sur le visage.

- Seule Clio aurait pu empêcher que les Erguls n'arrivent à le faire se retourner contre nous, contre moi, bien que je comprenne qu'il ne puisse que me reprocher directement son infirmité. Clio, elle n'aurait jamais permis qu'il soit ainsi dominé par sa haine ! Je redoute le pire pour elle… J'irai donc au cœur du monde des Erguls, il le faut, et pas uniquement pour la mission.

- Je comprends. Nous sommes tous à vos ordres, Alérian.

- Merci, Danéïre.

* * *

><p>Un bandeau sur les yeux, Alérian s'était soumis aux exercices de rééducation de sa nouvelle main.<p>

Son toucher lui revenait, plus précis chaque jour. Il était également plus habile, avec plus de force dans les doigts.

Ces petits progrès lui remontaient très légèrement le moral et à réentraîner son corps, il savait finir par retrouver toute sa condition physique au bout de l'éreintant parcours.

« J'étais devenu bon, il va me falloir être meilleur désormais ! Oh oui, je vais arriver, papa, mais plus dans les mêmes dispositions d'il y a sept semaines ! Nous sommes sur le point de repartir, tu ne m'as pas eu l'autre fois, et cela ne se reproduira pas ! ».


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

A quarante-huit heures de quitter le fond des crevasses de l'astéroïde qui les avait dissimulé neuf semaines durant, Alérian avait rejoint le _Starlight_.

- Si nous avions disposé d'un chantier-naval mobile, nous serions reparti depuis la moitié de ce temps, maugréa-t-il en faisant défiler le listing des réparations.

- C'est parce que les équipes ont tenté de remettre le plus de pièces existantes en état, expliqua Oshryn Ludjinchraft. J'ai préféré faire garder nos stocks de matériel neuf en cas de véritable coup dur.

- Le commandant du _Karyu_ a fait de même. Sans appui, effectivement, la prudence était de mise.

- Je l'ignorais au moment de prendre la décision.

- Chacun doit réagir selon son inspiration. Tant mieux si cela se rejoint. Le principal est que nos deux vaisseaux soit à nouveau opérationnels. Beau travail, lieutenant Ludjinchraft.

- Merci, capitaine.

- Passons tout en revue, nous aurons bien besoin de tous nos moyens face à plus de deux Drakkars et sans nul doute l'_Arcadia_.

- Je vais tout vous détailler. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Le plus dur est devant nous, ne nous leurrons pas.

- Je le sais, assura le second du Destroyer. Et je suis désolé que vous ayez à affronter votre père.

- C'est ainsi. C'est ce que j'ai créé, je l'ai compris depuis un moment déjà.

Le lieutenant blond se mordit les lèvres.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez guère de chance face à lui, en un affrontement direct ? lâcha-t-il enfin. Il a balayé l'équipe médicale, nos soldats de défense, avant que les commandos n'arrivent.

- Il n'était pas seul, remarqua Alérian en faisant glisser son doigt sur l'une de ses tablettes. Ses Marins avaient commencé le boulot en prétendant être blessés sous leurs pansements. Avec sa jambe raide, il n'est pas prêt de me courir après alors que j'ai retrouvé une bonne condition physique !

- Mais pas encore votre niveau d'athlète de début de mission. Finalement, j'aurais préféré encore trois semaines ici…

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas, fit sèchement le jeune capitaine du _Starlight_. Nous n'aurons qu'une chance de parvenir au cœur du territoire Ergul, et encore plus si nous pouvons en revenir en ramenant les infos que nous sommes venus chercher.

Oshryn se frotta le bout du nez, triturant un peu machinalement le col de son fil pull blanc sous la veste grise d'uniforme.

- Comment trouverons-nous notre objectif ?

- Rahog et Thern ont continué de suivre l'_Arcadia_ et les deux Drakkars qui se repliaient, continuant leur comédie de course-poursuite. Nos ordinateurs centraux ont eu du mal, bien qu'aucun des trois ne pouvait opérer un saut spatio-temporel au sein de ces astéroïdes, ce qui nous met à égalité sur ce plan, mais ils les ont pisté jusqu'au bout de la portée des scans. Ils ont procédé au plus d'analyses possibles. A défaut d'avoir pu les pister jusqu'au bout, cela nous donne une direction à suivre.

- Bien, capitaine.

* * *

><p>Danéïre sursauta quand elle vit Alérian entrer dans sa salle des machines.<p>

- Un souci ? Je serais venue si vous m'aviez convoqué.

- Cela aurait été assez péremptoire pour votre anniversaire.

- Car mon univers de turbines et de réacteurs est plus festif ? ironisa la jeune femme.

- C'est votre environnement, justement. Et après avoir poireauté des semaines, le temps manque pour une fête digne de ce nom.

- Vous voulez me souhaiter mon anniversaire ici ? sourit-elle.

- Je vous ai apporté un cupcake ! fit Alérian en lui tendant le petit gâteau surmonté d'une bougie qu'il avait gardé dans son dos.

- C'est… très gentil. Merci.

- Alors, ça vous fait quel âge ?

- Si vous consultiez le registre d'équipage…

- Il y a longtemps que je l'ai fait ! rit le jeune homme. Je sais parfaitement que vous avez…

- Silence ! Cela ne se dit pas ! Je suis un peu plus âgée que vous !

- J'ai l'habitude. Mais comme vous l'avez souligné, ce n'est plus vraiment le moment pour se détendre et baguenauder. Savourez votre friandise, vu que nous ignorons pour combien de temps nous en avons, en alternant les provisions fraîches et les synthétiseurs de nourriture, je nous mets tous au rationnement dès que nous serons repartis !

- Ce ne sera pas une mauvaise chose, j'ai quelques kilos à perdre.

- Quelle drôle d'idée. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut où il faut ! protesta Alérian.

- Mon petit monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans un lieu clos que je vais craquer pour le premier qui me nourrit !

- Il faut un début à tout, sourit Alérian avant de se retirer, Danéïre dévorant sa pâtisserie en trois bouchées.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Hograd fixait l'espace environnant qui jusque-là lui avait paru paisible et sécurisant.

- Ils vont venir, Kromer, c'est inévitable !

- Et notre Ruche Originelle compte des millions de Drakkars ! Ils ne demandent qu'à éclore et à s'envoler ! rappela ce dernier. Là, en face, ils ne sont que deux.

- Deux qui depuis près de trois ans nous tiennent en échec ! Heureusement que nous les avons privés de l'un d'entre eux. C'est une hérésie au vu de la suprématie dont nous disposons ! C'est intolérable !

La Souveraine Noire jaillit de son joyau.

- C'est inadmissible, appuya-t-elle dans un rugissement. Il faut en finir ! Murhie, au pied !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Jurassienne à l'interminable chevelure vert pâle entra dans la salle de décision dont le dôme de pierre reflétait néanmoins les étoiles.

- Majesté, je suis à votre disposition.

- As-tu recouvré tous tes pouvoirs ?

- Non. Je vous ai dit que c'était impossible. Pour me régénérer, j'ai pompé à mon ancienne sœur toute la puissance dont elle disposait. Il ne reste plus rien.

Murhie ricana et ragea en même temps.

- Quelle chiffe molle cette prétendue sœur. Elle était tellement occupée et concentrée à protéger l'esprit et le corps brisé de ce Pirate borgne et balafré qu'elle ne m'a pas sentie envahir son esprit et le posséder ! Elle m'était tellement supérieure, et en même temps, ce fut si facile de la vider de ses forces ! Maintenant, elle est plus faible qu'un de ces humains dont elle s'était entichée, et moi je peux à nouveau vous servir.

- Je veux des résultats ! siffla Elomène en agitant les pans de suie de sa tenue. La dernière entreprise dans laquelle j'ai lancé Albator et mes cuirassés fut un échec ! Tes renseignements étaient incomplets, mes Erguls n'ont pas pu se préparer en conséquence. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas punie de ton incompétence !

Le Suprême s'approcha de la Jurassienne dont les yeux d'or ne cillèrent pas bien qu'un infime trait de sueur coule le long de son échine.

- Est-ce que c'est encore… elle, qui t'a trompée ?

Murhie agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, cela fait longtemps que cette Maya ne protège plus son rejeton. On dirait qu'elle aussi a épuisé son énergie en voulant soustraire son esprit à mon emprise. Ses sursauts ne sont plus que sporadiques, inattendus. Elle a aidé les vaisseaux de la Flotte Indépendante à franchir la passe des glaces de la Furie. Mais elle n'a rien révélé à cet avorton de la nature de celui qu'il prend pour son père, et il a failli y rester.

- Sauf que cela ne réussira pas deux fois, aboya Kromer.

- Tu sous-estimes l'amour de ces humains, rétorqua Murhie. Cela peut les aveugler à un point. Rheindenbach veut plus que tout retrouver le père qui l'aime. Ce dernier l'a trahi, Alérian est déterminé à l'exécuter lui-même, je le perçois clairement. Mais s'il reste un espoir pour sauver cet étrange géniteur, il le saisira, quitte à y laisser à nouveau des plumes, voire la vie. Il faut jouer là-dessus, jusqu'au bout. Notre Mécanoïde à l'image du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ doit entrer dans ce jeu. Il se pourrait d'ailleurs que vous puissiez libérer les univers de cette graine de héros qui s'y croit et de ce mollasson Zéro qui n'a aucune initiative en-dehors de son règlement ce qui le perdra.

- Tu es certaine, cette fois ? gronda Hograd. Je n'aime pas perdre des Drakkars tout court !

- A vous de jouer !

Elomène disparaissant, les deux Erguls jetèrent leurs ordres, mettant en marche leurs vaisseaux.

- C'est parti, intima Lyop Jung. Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur Sujet TK-1348. En route.

L'ingénieur enfonça un bouton, ce qui fit se lever la copie électronique d'Albator.

- Je suis aux ordres, déclara-t-il. Je pars immédiatement avec mon cuirassé !

- Et ne reviens que victorieux, sinon je t'expédie à la casse avec tout ton équipage et ta boîte de conserve qui sert à voler !

* * *

><p>Warius serra les poings.<p>

- Tu t'en tiens toujours à cette idée, Alérian ?

- Je dois tenter le coup. Il faut l'isoler, que je puisse lui parler sans témoins ni Drakkars nous collant aux culs. Papa a passé un an aux mains des Erguls, ne serait-ce que pour rester en vie il devait leur faire allégeance !

- Ce qui ne l'obligeait nullement à vouloir te flinguer. Ce sont tes commandos qui t'ont sauvé, lui ne t'aurait pas épargné et là il n'y avait guère de spectateurs ! objecta Warius. Les Erguls ont des moyens de persuasion qui ne demandent pas l'accord du sujet…

- J'y vais, Warius. Nous savons tous les deux quoi faire, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Sois très prudent, Alie !

- A tes ordres, commandant Zéro !

- Et moi aux tiens, capitaine Rheindenbach.

Et les deux vaisseaux de la République Indépendante se séparèrent.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Au bout de cinq jours de voyage, Alérian avait enfin le cliquetis caractéristique du scan radar accrochant un écho.

- Est-ce enfin ce que nous espérons ?

- Disons que c'est un objet vraiment très gros, même pour cette Mer de Galets, renseigna Oshryn en pianotant sur les claviers de sa console. Je vais vous envoyer l'agrandissement de l'image sur l'écran central, capitaine.

- On dirait une grosse grappe de tomates, commenta le responsable de la passerelle en fourrageant dans ses rares cheveux gris. Sauf que si c'est ce qu'on cherche, cela fait longtemps que c'est elle qui nous bouffe !

- Et c'est un dégagement important, je capte de l'énergie en suspend entre un nombre important d'astéroïde, reprit Oshryn. Ils sont reliés, c'est certain. Ils ne se dissimulent guère !

- Disons que de façon logique ils ne doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne les débusquer jusqu'ici, commenta Alérian, ses doigts serrant convulsivement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Pourtant, ils savent que nous sommes là et que nous venons… Lieutenante Jéon Lhor, envoyez nos chasseurs, lança-t-il à son opératrice stratégique. Avant que nous approchions davantage, je ne veux pas me tromper de cible !

- J'ordonne à l'escadrille bleue d'aller en avant, obéit la quadragénaire.

Alérian se cala autant que possible dans son fauteuil.

« Par précaution, il n'y a plus de communication entre le _Karyu_ et nous. Je ne peux donc compter que sur cet équipage et ce Destroyer. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur… Je leur ai promis de les ramener chez eux ! Et moi j'ai un compte personnel à régler ! ».

Le jeune homme tapota l'écran de son accoudoir droit.

- Viens ici, Beebop. Viens avec le gadget que Danéïre et moi avons mis au point ! murmura-t-il.

- Tout de suite, Alie.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut le regard interrogatif de son second mais il se garda bien de tout commentaire.

* * *

><p>Alérian faisait une pause au Mess du <em>Starlight<em> quand Oshryn vint l'y rejoindre.

- L'escadrille bleue est rentrée. C'est bien un astéroïde artificiel, connecté aux autres, voilà le cœur du monde des Erguls. Mais ils sont ici en parfaite sécurité, aucun flotte ne pourra parvenir jusqu'à ces coordonnées pour une attaque en règle vu tous ces planétoïdes ! Ils ont très bien choisi leur cache ! ragea le blond jeune homme.

Oshryn reposa un peu violemment sur le comptoir la tasse qu'on venait de lui servir.

- Mais c'est encore là leur avant-garde, aboya-t-il. Car ce n'est pas leur monde, il n'y a rien pour survivre ou même habiter…

- Possible, admit Alérian. En revanche, nos Analystes ont toujours dit, au vu des observations venues des mondes conquis, que toute leur organisation était basée sur le même modèle, d'où notre présence.

- Et ce n'est qu'en examinant le cœur de cette Ruche que nous saurons, pour toutes les autres, c'est donc ça, capitaine ?

De la tête, Alérian approuva.

- Que rapporte l'escadrille bleue ?

Oshryn grimaça légèrement sans répondre.

- Lieutenant Ludjinchraft ! siffla Alérian.

- L'_Arcadia_ patrouille à petite distance, lâcha alors le second du _Starlight_.

- C'est bien ce que j'espérais ! sourit soudain le jeune capitaine du Destroyer.

- Je peux être mis au parfum ? interrogea Oshryn.

- Je vais aller défier mon père sur sa propre passerelle.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla le second blond.

- Je vais user des boîtiers de téléportation individuels. La lieutenante Moryvis et moi l'avons ajusté aux conditions de la Mer de Galets où ces astéroïdes produisent un important parasitage. Je saurai parvenir à destination et en revenir sans souci. Ce sera un voyage éclair !

- Ou un simple aller, grommela Oshryn. Ce parasitage augmente à mesure que nous sommes approchés de cette Ruche Originelle ! Il va affecter ton télétransporteur, rien ne dit qu'il pourra te ramener… Alie, je tiens plus encore à mon capitaine qu'à mon copain de formation ! Réfléchis !

- J'y songe depuis que je me suis réveillé avec cette main en plus et cet œil en moins, gronda Alérian avec rage et désespoir. C'est décidé, un point c'est tout ! Je te confie le _Starlight_. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, poursuis l'objectif de la mission, puis tu retournes faire la jonction avec le _Karyu_, d'accord ?

- La jouer solo, ce n'est pas ce que l'on nous a appris à la base, soupira Oshryn. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Mon père est un trop gros morceau. Il est au-delà de toute raison. C'est effectivement personnel ! Je t'ai expliqué ce qui…

- Je sais. Je comprends. Mais le _Starlight_ a besoin de son capitaine !

- Je pourrai l'être pleinement une fois que j'aurai abattu mon père, compris ?

- Bien, céda Oshryn. A vos ordres, capitaine !

Alérian soupira d'aise, mais pas rassuré pour autant de ce qui l'attendait et qu'il avait lui-même planifié !


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Le second et la lieutenante à la salle des machines du _Starlight_ entrèrent dans l'appartement de leur capitaine.

- Tu ne reviendras donc pas sur ta décision ? firent-ils d'une voix, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas concertés avant d'arriver.

- Non. J'ai à être face à mon père, gronda Alérian en fixant à ses hanches le ceinturon soutenant le cosmogun. Si je peux effacer cette menace nous aurons une chance.

Alérian soupira, mains sur les hanches, levant les yeux vers le plafonnier. J'ai fait revenir le symbole absolu de la liberté et il en est devenu le plus farouche ennemi. Il ne représente plus rien pour moi. Ce qu'il est a brisé mes rêves les plus chers. Tout est terminé… Danéïre, fais-le !

La jeune femme s'approcha, fixant à son poignet gauche le bracelet de cuir et de métal.

- Comme tu ne l'ignores pas, le système est complexe mais la manipulation simple afin de ne pas te la compliquer en cas d'urgence. Un pour partir, un pour revenir. La balise de téléportation est reliée à notre signal, ici, il te ramènera. Selon les plans que tu m'as transmis de l'_Arcadia_, je t'ai programmé ton point d'arrivée selon ton souhait.

- Bien, il n'y a plus un instant à perdre, l'_Arcadia_ est entre nous et la Ruche Originelle, j'ai à nous dégager le passage. A bientôt.

- Reviens vite, capitaine, pria Danéïre en lui serrant les mains avant de rapidement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es important pour nous, pour moi.

Ce fut néanmoins sans rien témoigner de la soudaine démonstration qu'Alérian enfonça le bouton vert et disparut.

* * *

><p>- Sale petite vermine ! gronda le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> alors qu'Alérian était apparu au milieu de son salon alors que ses propres armes étaient accrochées à l'autre bout de la pièce ! J'espérais tes blessures au moins suffisamment graves pour que tu finisses par y succomber !

- Trop aimable. Il ne reste vraiment plus rien en toi de celui que j'ai adoré…

- Et moi j'ai perdu un temps précieux à t'accorder des miettes de mon affection. Tu n'es plus qu'un parasite dont je dois débarrasser la mer d'étoiles !

Alérian eut un sourire froid et menaçant.

- Mais, j'en ai autant à ton encontre, papa ! siffla-t-il en sortant son cosmogun et le pointant sur ce dernier. J'ai là ma chance, tu es réglé comme une horloge, je savais que tu ne peux te passer d'une rasade de red bourbon avant ton dîner, et que c'est quasiment le seul moment où tu te sépares de tes armes avant de passer sous la douche.

Alérian jeta un regard autour de lui.

- On dirait que tu as réussi à foutre Clio dehors… Elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé tourner ainsi ! C'est donc à moi qu'il revient de…

- Quand on vient pour tuer, on ne perd pas de temps en parlotte ! remarqua avec pertinence et ironie le grand Pirate balafré.

- Si tu y tiens.

Le jeune homme pressa la détente alors que les portes de l'appartement s'ouvraient à la volée, sa main ne trembla pas et son tir son père au niveau du ventre. Albator demeura debout, imperturbable, se contentant de frôler les contours de la plaie béante qui avait révélé les circuits électroniques qui le composaient entièrement.

- Mais, tu n'es pas mon…

Yattaran et un autre Marin ayant déboulé, fusils d'assaut aux poings, Alérian enfonça le bouton rouge de son bracelet.

* * *

><p>Danéïre leva un regard désolé sur le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quittée.<p>

- Oui, Alérian a utilisé le bouton de rappel !

- Où est-il, en ce cas ? Pas ici…

La jeune femme manipula les commandes de sa tablette, un long moment, trop longtemps, sous le regard affolé du blond second du _Starlight_.

- Je ne capte plus son signal, avoua-t-elle alors.

- En ce cas, où est donc parti le capitaine ? s'affola Oshryn.

* * *

><p>Alérian gémit, le corps douloureux et glacé en dépit de la sueur qui le couvrait tout entier.<p>

Il rouvrit son oeil valide et observa l'environnement sombre et humide où il venait de reprendre connaissance.

« Tu parles d'une migraine… Mais cette fois rien à voir avec la cicatrice au crâne que dissimule ma crinière d'acajou ! ».

Le jeune homme respira à plusieurs reprises, rassemblant ses forces, se relevant.

« Mince, où j'ai atterri, moi ? ».

Se redressant, Alérian tressaillit jusqu'au plus profond de son être, reconnaissant soudain le sigle qui frappait le sol sous ses pieds.

« Je me suis téléporté sur la Ruche Originelle ! Je suis au milieu du gros des forces Erguls ! ».

FIN


End file.
